


En la cima del mundo

by nanamiii



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Drabble que hice con un prompt, F/F, Tenemos tag de personaje para la Estrella Fugaz?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamiii/pseuds/nanamiii
Summary: Todo había terminado por fin, y ahora podían tomarse unos minutos para serenarse.(Situado en el último episodio)





	En la cima del mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Cuestión que estoy tratando de terminar fics incompletos que tengo por ahí. Para hacer este fic, utilicé este prompt:
> 
> [21) things you said when we were on top of the world](%E2%80%9Cnanamiii.tumblr.com/post/178404136592/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things%E2%80%9D)

Todo había acabado. Después de la adrenalina, de escapar del peligro, de despertar la magia de Yggdrasil; ahora por fin el mundo, su mundo, se había acallado. Observando aquello que habían salvado, Akko y Diana se permitieron disfrutar del silencio procedido de la victoria. Incluso la Estrella Fugaz, luego de haber recorrido el planeta en su imparable frenesí, parecía entender que este era un buen momento para dejar su actitud rebelde y salvaje de lado por un rato; las brujitas precisaban un muy merecido respiro.

Akko suspiró satisfecha y se sentó sobre la escoba. Diana la imitó.

—Acabamos de salvar al mundo, ¿verdad? —preguntó la primera.

—Yo tampoco lo creo todavía —admitió Diana.

Dejaron pasar otros minutos en silencio. La casi catástrofe había escalado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y, ahora que había acabado, todavía necesitaban algo de tiempo para ordenar y calmar sus pensamientos.

Akko miró sus manos vacías. El Claíomh Solais se había ido, quizás para siempre. Había cumplido su función, después de todo. La había acompañado por tanto tiempo que sentía que una parte de ella se había desvanecido con él. Pero no importaba. No podía depender de un báculo legendario si su objetivo era convertirse en una gran bruja, ¿verdad? Debía abrirse el camino hacia la genialidad por sí solita.

Como Diana. Diana se había convertido en una gran bruja gracias a su diligencia y meticulosidad, incluso cuando su magia también había sido arrebatada. Sin estar al tanto de ello, Diana le había enseñado que ella también podía mejorar. Diana le había devuelto la esperanza.

Iba a darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por ella, hasta que se volteó a mirarla:

—Diana, ¿estás llorando?

Ésta parpadeó y la miró con extrañeza. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por el rostro y corroboró que, en efecto, lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

—Oh. No lo había notado.

—¿Que no lo habías notado? —preguntó incrédula—. ¡Pero Diana! ¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso te duele algo?

—Estoy bien, Akko —le aseguró con un tono tranquilizador.

—¿Por qué lloras entonces?

Diana se terminó de secar el rostro con la manga antes de responderle.

—Creo que por alivio.

—¿Alivio?

—Cuando te caíste…

¿Casi la había perdido? Oh, ¡oh! Claro, aquel momento en el que Akko había estado a punto de caer al vacío en un camino de ida a una muerte segura. De no haber sido por la Estrella Fugaz, no estaría allí en ese momento. La escoba mágica vibró suavemente bajo ella, de alguna manera pudiendo leer los pensamientos de Akko. Pareció querer transmitirle «Yo te cubro, hermana», o algo así.

—Está bien, Diana, ya se terminó todo —Se arrimó a la susodicha para rodearla por el cuello, atrayéndola en un intento de reconfortarla.

Por su expresión, parecía estar haciendo efecto. Diana tomó la mano de Akko y, achicando aún más el espacio de ambas, apoyó la cabeza a la de Akko.

Casi en sincronía, cerraron los ojos. Akko oyó a Diana suspirar; una exhalación liberadora de miedos y angustias que, por fortuna, no habían sido. Todo estaba bien ahora, todo estaba en orden; y todo lo seguiría estando mientras estuvieran juntas.

Y por ello mismo todo siguió estando bien por mucho tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
